Chantel DuBois
Captain Chantel DuBois is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the head of animal control in France. Background DuBois is the best animal control officer in Monte Carlo with a perfect success record. She is very experienced and has extraordinary tracking skills, she also showed great endurance when she survived many falls from great lengths and not being hurt at all, as well as a habit of mounting the heads of every animal she has caught on her wall. Also, she uses her singing voice to remove all bandages from her four men. Role in the film She first appeared near the beginning being called by hotel security about the animals Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. She comes there in order to catch the animals, mainly Alex, to mount their heads on the wall as trophies. She sniffs for them in the same manner as a dog, and upon picking up their scent, follows them in a long chase scene that ends when the car the animals are in turns into a plane and Chantel DuBois lassoes Melman's neck, only for the rope to be cut by Alex, and she falls into a rooftop swimming pool. As they fly away, she resurfaces, saying, "Well played, lion. Game on." She was later seen at the railroad that the animals were just at and uses her smell to find out they have joined the circus heading for Rome and London and promptly jumps aboard the next train heading for the same place. She is briefly arrested in Rome but escapes by hiding in the bed while creating several other escape routes to trick the police. They jump down a hole they believe DuBois went down, and she cuts out from the bed, locks the police in the jail cell, and uses the computer to search up Alex and realizes he's a zoo lion from New York City. She uses her singing voice to rouse her henchmen (who had been injured during the chase at the beginning) up and follows the animals once more, forcing them to retreat. She catches up to them with a paper of Alex, only to be catapulted away, though the circus animals see the paper and feel used and betrayed. She finally captured Alex and the other animals at New York City, and the zoo staff thank her, incorrectly believing that she tried to return Alex. Alex is caged and DuBois hides a poison filled dart in a foam finger and shoots it at him, and just as the dart is about to hit Alex, Gia swings him out of the way, the dart smashing a lamp, creating a fire. She almost killed Stefano but Alex and Gia saved him After a long fight between the animals and Dubois and her henchmen, DuBois is tranquilized by Mort and her men are knocked out. The defeat of Dubois is that we see her and her men in shipping crates headed for Madagascar. Trivia *DuBois' men are named Skip (thin one), Steve (a little fat) Polyphemus (the fat one) and Pain (the old one) *DuBois' men are prone to getting hurt, unlike her. *DuBois is the seventh human to be a villain. *DuBois is simular to Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations. Both want animals killed for their skin and other body parts and have henchmen. *DuBois's last name comes from the French words "du bois," meaning, literally "of-(the) wood" or "wooden." *DuBois has the vague overall of a clown, given her figure, pale complexion, and hairstyle, which fits with the movie's circus theme. Similarities to other DreamWorks characters *DuBois is the second DreamWorks villain to fight the protagonist while both are falling to their deaths, the first being General Mandible. Of course, DuBois doesn't die, not even from falling. *DuBois shares similarities with Rumpelstiltskin from Shrek Forever After, since both: **Show hatred, and great pleasure in capturing, a certain group of living beings whom the protagonist is part of (Ogres in Rumpelstiltskin's case and Animals in DuBois' case) **Have survived great falls (Rumpelstiltskin fell off Fifi but was caught by Fiona, DuBois' skills permit her to do so) **Could have been killed by a supporting protagonist, but weren't (Rumpelstiltskin could have eaten by the ogres, but Shrek's disappearance distracted them ; Mort could have loaded a poison dart in DuBois' tranquilizer, but didn't) **Have found themselves in a unwanted predicament (Rumpelstiltskin was encaged by Shrek; DuBois was shipped to Madagascar [strangely enough exactly what happened to the zoo animals in the first film of the Madagascar franchise]) Quotes *"BA!!!" *"Game on." *"It was never about the money. It was about...(points to Alex), the lion." *"Volia! Giraffe at 12:00!" *"Well played Lion, (tip her hat) Game on." Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Captains Category:French Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Killers